


Body Issues

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Reader is Wolverines daughter, beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Y/n is the daughter of Wolverine. Y/n also has body issues and tried to hide them away from her father. But Wolverine isn’t one who you can hide secrets from





	Body Issues

_24_

 

Y/n was in the gym doing push ups. 

_25_

 

__~~~~It hurt like hell now but Y/n couldn’t stop.

 

_26_

 

She had to get rid of her stomach fat before summer. 

 

_27_

 

If she didn’t, everyonenwould just laugh at how she looked in her swimsuit. 

 

_28_

 

She couldn’t in front of Sebastian. He would never fall for her then. Nobody would. Because nobody would love her and her dad would finally come around and not love her anymore because she was fat and ugly and- 

“What are you doing, Bub?” Y/n’s train of thought got cut off by her fathers voice by her bedroom door. Shit. She knew she should have closed the window! Then the door wouldn’t open on its own! Stupid bit-

“Nothing.” She said sternly, getting up off the floor and sitting on her bed, looking down at her hands. 

“Really? Because it looked to me that you were working out. Which is odd because you said to me last night that you hated working out.” Damn, he remembered.

”I- I wasn’t working out.” She replied. Suddenly, the bed dipped and a large hand was on her upper back, rubbing in cycles. “Okay yeah I was working out but that’s only because I need to loose weight a bit.” She blurted Out, her E/c eyes going glassy. 

“Oh Bub” Wolverine cooed, hugging her tightly. Y/n hugged back. “You don’t need to loose weight, your the perfect size and I love you no matter what!” He kisses her temple. 

“Yes dad! Yes I do need to loose Weight!” She snapped back but not getting away from him, only curling into his side. “I-I need to.” 

“No you don’t. And whoever says you need to” He extracted his claws “is gonna go through me first!” He shouted, making her laugh slightly and whipe her eyes. When did those tears fall? 

“Thanks dad” She said kindly, her thoughts about her weight gone now. 

“Your very welcome (Nickname)” He grinned as Y/n scowled him for the nickname. 

“Don’t call me that” She said sternly, extracting her own claws. They were smaller in size but were actually sharper so in some ways, more dangerous. 

“Ohh I’m sooo scared!” He grinned and got up and ran, Y/n chasing after him. 

You never got to 30. Logan wouldn’t let you. 


End file.
